Sin Daño a Terceros
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: AU: Ellos se conocieron, se encontraron cuando sus vidas ya estaban hechas. La burla del destino los hizo tener que estar cerca pues una y otra vez la vida los unía, ya sea por sus hijos. Un amor secreto, una necesidad y al mismo tiempo un temor de equivocarse en su pasado. ¿Debieron esperarse? Wasp x Havok / Hank x Tigra / William x Katie / Nadia.


Este es un UA Cero poderes, no hay héroes, ni mutantes. Todos humanos comunes. Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, hago esto sin el fin de lucrar con ellos. Las situaciones son de mi propia invencion. La canción usada pertenece a su autor original.

* * *

 **Sin daño a terceros**

 **One Shot**

* * *

Hank Pym era el mayor exponencial respecto a la bioquímica que existía en la actualidad en el mundo. No solo atractivo y caballero también tenía una esposa hermosa y un hijo de seis años.

Tenía la vida perfecta que cualquiera podría soñar. Para ello había sufrido demasiado. Su primera esposa María había sido secuestrada y asesinada durante su luna de miel. Por lo que paso cerca seis años en soledad. Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Sus cabellos negros cual ébano, piel clara, ojos oscuros y dominantes. Greer Nelson era una preciosa mujer, había sido la asistente de una de las compañeras de la universidad de Hank; la Dra. Tumolo.

Pero aquello no fue lo que les uniera para ser una pareja. Ambos estaban unidos por la tragedia de perder a las personas amadas. Un café, una charla ocasional y terminaron uniendo sus vidas. Decidieron iniciar una relación seria cuando en una noche ocasional procrearan a William.

De eso hacía seis años y Hank Pym podía llamarse afortunado. Tenía una mujer maravillosa, un hijo fantástico al cual amaba y su propia empresa. ¿Qué más podría desear?

— Papá… Vamos ahí — señalo el pequeño de seis tomando demandantemente su mano. Por supuesto como cualquier niño buscaba no solo un lugar donde correr, también caramelos.

— William… tu madre se enfadara si comes demasiados dulces…

El puchero marca Pym se asomó en los labios de su hijo. Por lo que no pudo decirle que no. Tomo su mano acercándose al señor que llevaba aquel carrito de helados en el parque. Había una considerable cantidad de niños alrededor, pero resaltaba entre todos estos una niña que llevaba un vestido inmaculadamente blanco. No tendría más de tres años.

Era extraño no ve a un adulto cuidarla, sus padres en verdad serían unos irresponsables. De pronto la niña que estaba hasta enfrente se giró dejándole ver unos intensos ojos azules. La sonrisa de la niña la descoloco en primer lugar y esos cabellos aunque cortos eran de un castaño profundo.

Era idéntica a Maria de no ser por los ojos azules.

— Katie… Vamos… nos están esperando.

— Si…

Vio como tomaba la mano de la niña rubia y se la llevaba junto dos helados en una de sus manos. No pudo evitar seguirlas con la mirada hasta unos metros donde en una banca esperaba una mujer castaña. Por inercia su cuerpo comenzó a moverse hacia ese lugar hasta que sintió un tirón en la mano derecha. Bajo el rostro para encontrarse con el rostro de su hijo.

— Papá… Vamos a pagar…

— ¿Eh? Claro…

Cuando volvió a poner su atención en aquel punto lejano, aquellas personas ya no estaban.

* * *

 ** _Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida, con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina tarde como siempre nos llega la fortuna._**

* * *

Después de ese día Hank no pudo evitar preguntarse si se trataba de algún familiar de Maria, o es que estaba delirando como ese entonces. Pero cada día que pasaba era uno más en que cada descubrimiento nuevo provocaba que olvidara aquel momento.

Todo paso con normalidad, su vida era tranquila y perfecta. En ocasiones recibía llamadas de sus conocidos que tenían algún problema científico, Hank siempre tenía la respuesta para todo, claro si es que no llamaban primeramente a Reed Richards.

A quien consideraba su rival científico, así como un amigo. Ambos casados, ambos con hijos; pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. Ese algo que detestaba constantemente ya que para él "ese algo" se perdió con María.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar los gritos fuera de su laboratorio. Era el cumpleaños de William y si no le amase lo suficiente definitivamente no saldría a aquella fiesta infantil. Ni siquiera de niño le gustaban aquellas fiestas.

El gran jardín estaba decorado con personajes de comics, tanto Hank como William eran admiradores de estos personajes por lo que de cierta forma era un plus para que el científico aceptara esta fiesta. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera demasiado "engentado" soltó un bufido bajo y fue por una bebida.

Greer se encontraba cerca de la cocina charlando con algunas otras mujeres mientras su hijo corría tomado de la mano de una niña pequeña. Aquello le extraño de sobremanera. William estaba en la edad en que no le gustaba estar con niños más pequeños, quería crecer desesperadamente, sin embargo ahí estaba arrastrando a la pequeña de vestido azul. Por un instante se preguntó de dónde la conocía, cuando las leyes de gravedad hicieron lo suyo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

De inmediato se acercó, si algo le irritaba más que los gritos de infantes, era su llanto. Sorprendentemente la pequeña al ser ayudada por su hijo solo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque la cara y vestido manchados con tierra.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Katie?

Hablo al mismo tiempo que aquel timbre femenino, alzo el rostro encontrándose con una mujer que le recordó terriblemente a María. De no ser por ese par de ojos azules que poseía, podría pasar por su doble.

—Estoy bien mami… soy grande.

— Claro que lo eres cariño…— se rio la mujer frente a él sacando un pañuelo y limpiando el rostro de la pequeña. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha se incorporó y les sonrió a los niños. Se aclaró la garganta un poco y menciono en tono solemne — Sir William… debe darse prisa y poner a salvo a Lady Katie antes de que los encuentren.

Para mayor sorpresa de Pym su hijo puso una rodilla en el suelo y se posiciono como su fuese un caballero de la mesa redonda.

— Me encargare de vuestra hija, mi señora. Nada le pasara a la princesa.

Después se incorporó para tomar nuevamente la mano de la niña y salir corriendo justo en el instante en que más niños comenzaron a perseguirlos.

Se quedó a solas con aquella mujer.

Aunque a decir verdad le sorprendía aún más que su hijo le conociese. Por lo que sin evitarlo la observo con un rostro lleno de duda.

— Usted debe ser Henry Pym…

— De hecho el Dr. Hank Pym — si, quiz´+as había sonado pretencioso o algo pero era un habito que no podía dejar de realizar. —Un placer señorita…

Observo como aquella mujer enarcaba una ceja perfectamente delineada, a primera vista era obvio que era bastante frívola, claro su usaba ese tipo de ropa para una sencilla fiesta infantil — Señora Summers… Janet Summers.

Y estrecharon sus manos. Fue ese toque lo que desato todo. Fue la sorpresa que causo al ver más claro de lo que jamás habían visto. Fue un cúmulo de emociones en un solo roce provoco. Una mirada brillante, una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Hank! ¡Ayúdame por favor!

El llamado de su mujer hizo que ambos se soltasen como si el simple tacto quemara. Quizás así era.

— Será mejor que se dé prisa Dr. Pym

— S-Si… con permiso.

Se dirigió hacía la entrada de la cocina. Tratando de borrar cada sensación que había causado aquel encuentro. "Es porque se parece a Maria" se repitió en su cabeza. Al mirar de reojo donde "Janet" se había quedado la observo con un hombre rubio al cual sonreía.

* * *

 ** _Tú ibas con él, yo iba con ella, jugando a ser felices por desesperados, por no aguardar los sueños, por miedo a quedar solos._**

* * *

Katie Summers pronto se convirtió en una visita constante en la casa Pym, así como William pasaba bastante tiempo en la residencia Summers.

Por lo que los encuentros entre ellos dos comenzaron a ser más frecuentes. Hank se dio cuenta demasiado rápido de lo equivocado que estaba; Janet no era ni remotamente parecida a María, era joven, egocéntrica, bastante habladora y sobre todo le irritaba demasiado.

Ahí donde María sabia tranquilizarlo y mimarlo.

Janet provocaba que las discusiones teológicas se realizaran con cada saludo.

El físico no era exactamente lo mismo, Maria contaba con hoyuelos en sus mejillas pero su rostro era un leve más alargado y sus ojos de un tamaño normal. Cabello siempre pulcro y bien arreglado, así como cómodo para el laboratorio, ropa femenina pero no tan extravagante. En definitiva, una mujer que entraba dentro de cada una de sus expectativas.

Y Janet era tan distinta… muy distinta incluso de Greer.

Ambas coincidían en que desbordaba sensualidad y eran bastante pasionales en sus argumentos, pero donde el enfado de su mujer eclipsaba el apocalipsis, el enfado de la señora Summers –tenía que repetirse constantemente esto de señora- le parecía ridículamente un berrinche infantil.

Era como una jovencita: coqueta, infantil, frívola, ególatra y hasta cierto punto distaba mucho de lo que sería una mujer casada. Empezando por el hecho de usar conjuntos bastante agradables a la vista sin mérito de por medio más que lucir bien. Una madre adolecente le dijo en unca ocasión que termino en una divertida discusión.

Se dio cuenta tarde que estaba haciendo mal en interactuar demasiado con su vecina, con la madre de la enamorada de su hijo – porque si bien Pym era despistado, esto era obvio hasta para Greer-, podría causar malos entendidos. Su querida Greer no estaba muy contenta tanto con la niña como con la madre, pero prefería sonreír secamente y ser mucho más pasional a solas de lo que era común mente… a veces Hank pensaba que estaba celosa.

Pensó el científico que lo mejor sería no ser quien fuera a recoger a William, con siete años ya era suficientemente grande para volver a casa solo, también tomando en cuenta que los Summers vivían enfrente de los Pym.

Sin duda fue la mejor decisión, Greer ya no lo dejaba todo rasguñado y podía enfocarse en su laboratorio con mucha más facilidad.

— Vaya, vaya ¿Qué es esto?

Aquella mañana de sábado el cartero les había dejado una invitación, era completamente rosa con un gravado en azul.

— Pero que combinación…— noto como Greer fruncía el ceño.

— Bastante rítmica…— respondió con entusiasmo logrando una mueca en el rostro ajeno, le habían costado años a Hank aceptar que nadie comprendería jamás su percepción de la vida. Siquiera su propio hijo, así mismo le costó a Greer no agregar nada al respecto.

—… eh… como digas… ¡oh! Parece ser que es de cumpleaños…

Sin querer se acercó hasta observar una pulcra letra a mano.

 _"Sir William Pym_

 _Se encuentra cordialmente invitado a la celebración de aniversario número trece de la señorita Nadia Van Dyne._

 _Azul como el Do_

 _Rosa como la Vainilla_

 _Esa noche será imaginativa._

 _Esperamos su asistencia y la de su familia._

 _8:00 pm "_

— Que… original…

Hank no pudo evitar comenzar a reír sin par. ¿Quién diablos era esa chiquilla? Y mejor aún ¿Quién le conocía tan bien para escribir algo tan característico de "él"?

— ¿A quién conocemos que se llame Van Dyne? — pregunto de pronto bastante divertido

— ¡Es la hermana mayor de Katie!— fue la respuesta inmediata de William.

— ¿eh?

— ¿A qué te refieres William? — pudo notar la sorpresa en la voz de Greer.

— Pues eso mamá, es la hermana de Katie… Nadia… la que habla como mi papá.

William sonrió dejando ver que se le había caído recientemente un diente de leche. Hank se quedó calculando sin saber. Sabía que Katie tenía una hermana mayor pero no que tenía trece años… catorce años… entonces… ¿Cuántos años tenía Janet en realidad? O es que se había embarazado tan joven… y ¿Por qué no llevaba el apellido Summers?

— Pensé que Janet solo tenía 28 años…

— ¿Mamá? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Noto como Greer se sonrojaba al llegar a las mismas conclusiones que él, por lo que desvió la mirada ante la bochornosa pregunta de su hijo.

— Nada, nada William… ¿Ya terminaste la tarea?

Era lógico que ella cambiase de tema. Hank aparento naturalidad, pese a que miles de ideas estaban pasando por su cabeza. Preguntas que en automático se respondía. Era demasiado complejo para él.

Aquella noche hubo no solo descubrimientos, sino varias dudas resueltas.

Nunca se imaginó que Nadia Van Dyne, no solo veía el mundo similar a él, sino que se encontraba realizando un proyecto llamado Red Room para acceder a la Beca Baxter. No lo supo hasta la noche de la fiesta.

Cuando entro se sorprendió de notar varios cubos en el techo hechos de burbujas de jabón las cuales cuando estallaban al tocarlas terminaban despidiendo un leve humo de colores que formaban algunas figuras de animales míticos.

Las risas infantiles estaban ahí, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era la presencia de Richards. Reed Richards y su familia estaban ahí.

— Henry… tanto tempo sin verte.

— Hola Reed… no pensé que conocieras a los Summers.

— Bueno es que la señorita Van Dyne suele ser muy entusiasta, no descanso hasta que le echara un vistazo a su proyecto. Valeria en lo personal está muy celosa.

Eso era algo impresionante, sobre todo pensando en el IQ de la joven hija de Richards.

— Así que…

— Hank, Reed, aquí están sus bebidas. Pueden pasar a la biblioteca a hablar si quieren… y como dije chicos nada de ciencia más que la de mi Nadia ¿De acuerdo? — menciono la madre de la festejada.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de coctel de color rosa pálido a media pantorrilla, su cabello llevaba un corte nuevo, pero lo más conmemorativo era verla con aquel delantal azul con encaje que la hacía ver bastante hogareña y dulce. Tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para desviar la mirada. ¡Era un idiota! Por comportarse de esa forma. Es solo que… no sabía, no entendía que le pasaba.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando la tuviste?

Y su gran boca no estaba ayudando en absolutamente nada.

La mujer le observo por unos largos segundos y Reed solo se quedó callado observando a uno y otro. De pronto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Janet.

— Tenía quince años cuando la tuve en mis brazos por primera vez…

— ¿Por qué no se apellida Summers?

Escucho como Reed comenzaba a toser y juraba por lo más sagrado que quería callarse pero había algo que no lo dejaba.

— Porque no nos conocíamos en ese entonces… — escucho una voz tras de él, se encontró con la seria mirada de Summers quien le paso de largo para acercarse a su esposa a quien beso en los labios castamente. — Nos conocimos en realidad hace cerca de cinco años… fue un milagro que Nadia aceptara que saliera con Janet, fue casi imposible que Janet aceptara que nos casáramos sin la aprobación de la niña y créanme es bastante dura…— menciono aunque con aquel tinte de diversión en su voz, solo se dirigía a la mujer a su lado. Esta sonrío y le dio un golpe en el hombro con ternura.

— ¡Exageras Alex!— Janet negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando nuevamente Hank hablo.

— Lo siento, no quise… causar incomodidad. — estaba bastante apenado a decir verdad.

— Bueno Dr Pym… a cambio de disculparle tendré que pedirle que vea el proyecto de mi hija, vera que tenerle valió totalmente la pena.

Y tenía razón. Esa niña… la niña del parque, la jovencita que confundió con Maria era bastante impresionante, pero no por la ciencia, ni por postularse a Baxter con algo tan original. En realidad se sentía bastante identificado con ella, con la gran diferencia que la joven no tenía lapsus depresivos aparentes y vivía en una familia llena de amor.

Nadia, pese a lo parlanchina que era como su madre, era una amante de la ciencia y el que pudiera llevar una conversación tan bien con él fue como un aire nuevo.

Además que con aquella visita se enteró de varios factores de la vida de los Summers.

Como que, Vernon Van Dyne fue el padre de Janet, él había muerto hacia cerca de ocho años. Pero era recordado por la comunidad científica. Y por supuesto por su familia. Nadia había mencionado que el laboratorio del sótano era una mención honorifica a su abuelo, una réplica del que estaba en la mansión Van Dyne.

No sólo amaba la ciencia, también era una fanática de los Go Cars. La pequeña había diseñado el suyo propio y había concursado algunas veces, más por la emoción de la velocidad que por otra cosa. Le recordó por un instante a su infancia y como reparaba carburadores para su padre.

Más no pudo pensar en más cuando observo en el escritorio del sótano una fotografía, en esta aparecía Janet cargando de la bebé Nadia, y el señor Van Dyne.

Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que la chiquilla que amaba los frot loops como él, no tenía padre. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿La joven heredera fue embaucada? Por un segundo se sintió furioso, si bien Janet le desesperaba constantemente el imaginarla sola y embarazada le molestaba demasiado.

— Mi mamá es preciosa ¿verdad?

— ¿eh…?

— Totalmente dorado… — aquellas palabras solo hicieron que su estómago se revolviera, jamás… en toda su vida había encontrado una persona que dijera esas palabras.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso Nadia?

— ¿aprender? Pero si yo veo así el mundo, sé que es raro… pero ni a mi mamá ni a Alex o a mi hermanita les molesta así que — la niña se encogió de brazos.

— Y-ya veo…— no pudo dejar de observarla por largo tiempo.

— ¿Pasa algo Dr. Pym?

— N-No… sólo me recuerdas a alguien.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! — menciono la muchachita. —La verdad es que yo lo admiro demasiado, no entiendo porque no es tan reconocido en el ámbito científico pero me he leído cada uno de sus trabajos. Estoy muy contenta de conocerlo— el sonrojo en sus mejillas y aquella sonrisa, fue como regresar al momento en que le pidió a Maria matrimonio.

—V-Vaya… si me disculpas Nadia… necesito aire…— no pudo más que salir de ahí, chocando de mala manera con el señor Summers.

Necesitaba aire. ¡Esto era demasiado! Desde que Janet y Nadia habían llegado él no dejaba de pensar en su primera esposa; más aún sentía que de alguna forma de esta manera estaba lastimando a Greer y William.

* * *

 ** _Pero llegamos tarde, te ví y me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde, maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé, tarde._**

* * *

— ¿Entonces… quién es su padre?

La pregunta fue sin rodeo alguno, por un instante Janet se arrepintió de convencer a Pym de hablar un rato. Ella sabía que Nadia lo admiraba en gran manera, y también que desde la fiesta de cumpleaños no paraba de ocultarse de ellas, no era idiota, se había dado cuenta de cómo el científico les huía.

Pero por fin le había atrapado aquel sábado a mediodía. Le invito una taza de chocolate caliente y aprovecho para indagar en sus actitudes recientes. ¡Vamos habían pasado más de tres meses!

Comenzaron bien, y los minutos pasaron con rapidez, la confianza comenzó a crecer entre ambos hasta que se tensó con aquella pregunta.

Ya antes había pasado algo similar. Lo observo ofendía, escucho como Henry trato de disculparse inútilmente. ¿Sería un pecado pensar que era bastante dulce? ¡Él y sus malditos ojos azules! Pese a que su marido también era rubio oji-azul, pero los de Hank eran más grandes y con una chispa soñadora que Alex no poseía. Se regañó mentalmente ante esto.

— No tienes que responder Janet

— Lo sé… — soltó un suspiro y antes de contestar tomo un poco más de chocolate, hizo una mueca al comprobar que éste ya se encontraba frio. — Es porque no lo conozco…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te paso Jan? ¿Quién te lastimo?

Le observo a los ojos sin parpadear por algunos minutos, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara y se sonrojara. ¡Diablos y mil diablos!

— N-No… no entiendes… es una larga historia…

—… si no quieres contarme… está bien.

— No es lo que piensas — bajo la mirada un instante— Nadia y Alex lo saben… — respiro profundamente y siguió— es que… es que Nadia no es mi hija natural… yo… la adopte.

Le observo de reojo notando como el Dr. Henry Pym se sorprendía. Así que decidió que antes de que pudiera contestar siquiera le diría todo.

— Espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie… bueno supongo que a tu esposa está bien… fue hace poco más de catorce años…

Decidió contarle como aquel día de verano en su cumpleaños número quince se había ido a Rumania como auto felicitación, también que termino alcanzando a su padre en un área un tanto despoblaba, dado que estaba buscando al Dr. Banner quien era reconocido por ser uno de los científicos más instruidos en el área de rayos Gamma.

Ahí fue donde conoció por casualidad a una mujer; cuando la observo por un instante se asustó puesto que había llegado a escuchar algunas historias de Doppelgänger, conocer a una mujer tan parecida a ella misma fue extraño, tanto que casi huyo cuando esta chica cayó al suelo desmayada. Finalmente Janet se armó de valor para llevarla a su hotel y llamar a un médico.

Pero esto solo se puso aún más extraño, cuando aquella mujer despertó le noto asustada. Por lo que le pidió que se calmara, que el médico no tardaría en llegar; pero eso le asusto más. Janet no entendía que pasaba. Finalmente termino cancelando al doctor y escuchando la historia de la mujer.

Ella hacía más de seis meses que fue secuestrada por los enemigos de su padre. No le había explicado porque ni cuáles eran las razones por las que huía, por lo que pensándolo fríamente Janet simplemente pudo desechar su historia y llevarla a la policía; pero no lo hizo.

Es más, sin dudarlo ni un segundo junto con su padre lograron llevarla hasta América; sin explicaciones, sin un pasado concreto, sin saber prácticamente de ella decidió ayudarla. Fue un mes más el que estuvieron conviviendo y conociéndose más. Janet cada día la apreciaba más, la veía como la hermana mayor que jamás tuvo. Entre las dos descubrieron que el padre de esta hermana adoptiva había sido asesinado un mes después de su desaparición.

Sin embargo casi en el octavo mes de gestación entro en parto, fue difícil, más de cuarenta y ocho horas, y lo peor del asunto fue que después de tanto esfuerzo y lágrimas siquiera había podido ver a su hija. Ella murió justo en el instante en que Nadia nacía.

Janet no podía dejar de llorar, hacía tiempo que no contaba la historia. Lo peor de todo es que se sentía tan culpable de no haber podido hacer más por ella.

Un pañuelo pareció frente ella, era de un tono azul. Lo tomo para secar sus lágrimas con elegancia.

— Entonces… Alexander y Nadia lo saben… ¿cierto?

— Sí… yo… convencí a mi padre de ayudarme a adoptar a Nadia, legalmente ella es mi hija…

— ¿Cómo se llamaba la madre de Nadia?

— María… María Trovaya.

Fue en un segundo cuando sus hombros fueron capturados por las manos de Hank.

— ¿Qué? ¡DIME QUE NO ES MENTIRA JAN! ¡DIMELO!

La movió de adelante hacia atrás una y otra vez. Por un instante se asustó de observar aquel rostro lleno de incertidumbre y dolor. Pero fueron solo unos segundos los que bastaron para que Janet pudiera recobrarse y soltarse de aquel agarre.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

— María… M-mi… María… ese… María Trovaya era el nombre de mi esposa…

La castaña se sorprendió de inmediato, pero más que sorpresa comenzó a sentir miedo.

Alguna vez María le menciono a un amor, el padre de su bebé, la persona que más amaba y con más ternura pudo conocer. Le conto cada una de sus características, tantas que Janet inconscientemente buscaba un hombre así pero al mismo tiempo diferente.

Si esto era verdad… entonces Hank Pym era… el padre de Nadia. SU Nadia.

Sus manos cubrieron su boca y no pudo más que llorar en silencio. Si aquello era cierto, ese hombre frente a ella, era la única persona que podría quitarle a su hija. la niña que con esfuerzo aprendió cuidar, la pequeña que aunque se expresara diferente llenaba su cabeza de nubes y la hacía soñar con algo mejor, la razón por la cual a la muerte de su padre se esforzó mucho más, logrando no solo ser una buena empresaria sino también una buena madre.

—… n-no… Por favor… ¡no me la quites!

Susurro acercándose hasta él y tomándole por las solapas del saco. Estrujo fuertemente la tela y le observo a los ojos.

Así de aquella forma se quedaron unos instantes viéndose hasta que finalmente Hank tomo las manos ajenas para hacer que lo soltase.

Janet no podía saber que pensaba ese hombre, no lo conocía del todo, y lo peor es que fue ella misma la que termino diciéndole aquello. Las manos de Hank no le soltaron, pero por aquellos instantes no podía pensar en nadie más que no fuera Nadia, ignorando aquellas sensaciones que tuvieron al estrechar sus manos desde que se conocieron.

—… Y-Yo… Yo… no pude salvar a María… Jan… es mi culpa… es mía… pero… ¿Por qué no me buscaron? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?

Apenas pudo reaccionar ante el grito.

— Es que yo no sabía quién era su marido… no lo sabía.

Y era aún más doloroso saber que ellos dos, Hank y Nadia tenían tanto en común.

Por fin sus manos le soltaron y se retiró en silencio sin agregar nada más. Janet siquiera le observo al marcharse, solo podía pensar en todas aquellas pistas que le guiaron a saber que Nadia y él eran tan iguales, y el dolor e incertidumbre de su corazón. ¿Podría ser que ese hombre que afirmaba ser el esposo de su querida hermana adoptiva fuera a quitarle a su hija?

Sus piernas no resistieron más y cayó al suelo sentada para llorar desconsolada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo explicarles a sus hijas? ¿Llamar a su abogada? Pero tenía que pensar con la mente fría, tenía por sobre todas las cosas, calmarse.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos hasta que se incorporó y comenzó a realizar tareas hogareñas, eso siempre la sacaba de su estado de estrés, siempre que la oficina le traía loca un poco de limpieza en su hogar realizaba la magia, lo cual era extraño porque uno, Janet era una heredera y no sabía limpiar; y dos ¿quién en su sano juicio se relajaba trabajando más?

— Mamá… ¡Má! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

La voz de Nadia la saco de su trance. Su niña llegaba corriendo para explicarle la resolución de sus notas y como Katie había sacado una excelente calificación en dibujo. Como siempre Nadia hablaba hasta por los codos, cambiando de un tema a otro feliz y entusiasmada.

Su marido quién había ido a recoger a las niñas después del trabajo se acercó con Katie en los brazos, la pequeña rubia solía dormirse en el trayecto a casa, una pequeña siesta para poder seguir la hiperactividad de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Algo salio mal?

— ¿Por qué piensas eso cariño?

— Pfff porque estas limpiando… ¿quieres que te ayudemos? Creo que hay polvo en los libros y… mi habitación…— menciono un poco asustada.

— Corre a esconder todo lo que quieras conservar…

Acto seguido corrió al piso de arriba como si realmente fuera a limpiar su habitación, aquella era una broma que solían hacer cuando Janet estaba así y buscaba desviar la atención de Nadia, aunque obviamente la niña lo sabía esto, aún seguían haciendo la pantomima. La que significaba que en algún momento hablarían del tema.

— Ahora regreso…— menciono Alex con seriedad indicando que llevaría a Katie a si habitación y volvería para hablar. Él la conocía tan bien.

Pensar que cuando se conocieron no pensó que terminarían así. En esos años Nadia estaba siendo evaluada para una clase especial de talentos y Janet que quería lo mejor para su hija ahora que solo eran ellas dos; se decidió a ir al colegio Xavier para jóvenes talentos. Era un internado prestigioso donde se encontraban todo tipo de personas curiosas. Muchos de los presentes tenían alguna situación peculiar que los hacia candidatos a estar dentro de este lugar. Estaba dirigido por Charles Xavier un Psicólogo, genetista y además de todo reconocido por proteger los derechos de las personas "diferentes".

Se había resistido a llevar a Nadia más que nada por no querer hacerla sentir extraña, pero la pequeña que, deprimida por la muerte de su abuelo, había tomado bastante bien la noticia, incluso se veía interesada.

Ahí también había niños genio que se postulaban a las mejores becas universitarias y programas científicos, asistir a este colegio le garantizaría a Nadia cumplir sus sueños. Aunque Janet estaba aterrada de dejarla ahí.

La entrevista había salido bastante bien y ella tendría permiso de ver a su hija en cualquier momento que lo requiriera mientras no interrumpiera el plan de estudio. El profesor Charles fue bastante metódico y empático para con ella, por lo que salió si no bien convencida, al menos más tranquila.

Fueron tres semanas hasta que conoció la realidad del lugar, aquella escuela era en su mayoría una casa hogar. Era un lugar donde las personas dejaban a sus hijos por raros. Y eso había sido por una discusión con el que hoy en día fue su marido.

El sentir como era envuelta en un abrazo le hizo salir de aquellos recuerdos. La calidez que sentía cada vez que él la abrazaba le hacía sentir una seguridad que no se imaginó nunca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar unos segundos más hasta que soltó un suspiro. Era hora de volver a la realidad, era el momento en que debía decirle a Alex lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué sucede Janet?

Se giró entre sus brazos para observar su rostro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron un instante pero permaneció con una mueca en el rostro— "Encontré al padre de Nadia"— simulo las palabras en su boca, para que él leyera sus labios, sabía que Nadia estaba escuchando. — Tengo que ir a ver a Jennifer…

El ceño fruncido de Alexander fue todo lo que necesito para sentirse apoyada, él que había sido alejado de su hermano, que fue abandonado por sus padres sentía lo mismo que ella, pese a que Nadia jamás le dijera papá ni mucho menos, aun así la quería.

* * *

 ** _Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte, Tanto inventarte, Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco, Sin encontrarte._**

* * *

Dos meses después llego la primera carta. La convocaban a juicio por la custodia de Nadia Van Dyne. Janet cerró los ojos aquel día y guardo la masiva. Preparo el desayuno de las niñas como todos los sábados, hotcakes y froot loops. Llamo a Jennifer Walters su abogada y llevo a Nadia de compras. Aquello sería complicado de explicar.

Sabía que la pequeña tenía el deseo de conocer a su padre, sería una bomba cuando supiera que lo tenía a unos metros de distancia.

Le compro algunas batas y zapatos cómodos, instrumentos de laboratorio y al medio día ya se encontraban en el café favorito de la joven, algo vanguardista pero divertido. Y fue como le explico que al día siguiente no solo conocería a su padre, sino que la amaba tanto que quería convivir con ella. Los ojos azules de Nadia resplandecieron como jamás se imaginó y sintió quebrarse por dentro.

Si su hija… lo deseaba entonces no valía en nada la pelea.

Sin embargo esta situación duro 10 meses a partir de ese día.

La corte no estaba decidida del todo a brindar los derechos de tutor a una parte u otra, legalmente Janet era su madre pero genéticamente era Hank Pym. Por lo que ambos tenían los mismos derechos, ambos con familias estables y un buen sueldo. Ambos amando a la niña.

Fue finalmente Nadia la que decidió. Ambos compartirían la custodia, cual si hubieran estado casados en algún momento de sus vidas. Hank al ser su padre pero al cual la niña apenas conocía podía luchar por la custodia completa pasado un año demostrando de esta forma que la jovencita es6taria bien bajo su cuidado como lo había estado con Janet.

Eso le destrozo a Jan en más de una forma, pero junto cada pedacito de su amor por Nadia para sonreírle dulcemente y dejarla partir. Ventaja que vivieran tan cerca.

Katie y William apenas si comprendían el hecho de que Nadia era hermana de ambos y por lo mismo ¿Eso que los hacia a ellos? William de ocho años y Katie recién cumplido los cinco.

Fueron tres meses tortuosos que ambas familias tuvieron que pasar para que comenzaran a acostumbrarse a esta nueva realidad. Y dos más para que Hank finalmente se acera a Janet nuevamente.

— Lo siento…

Fue lo primero que el rubio dijo, Janet se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, regando unas cuantas margaritas. Al alzar el rostro para ver a aquel hombre se asustó de sobre manera al verlo tan pálido y ojeroso. Se incorporó de inmediato arrastrándolo hasta la mesa de jardín que poseía, corrió hasta encontrar un poco de agua la cual le brindo sin reparo al científico.

— Pero qué demonios te paso Ha… Pym…— menciono una vez cerca y mordiéndose el labio para no pronunciar su nombre, desde aquel día no lo había hecho.

Noto como esto le lastimaba así que trato de ser más cortes.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Nadia está bien?

Él asintió para luego fijar aquellos grandes ojos azules contra los suyos. Lucían tan apagados. La mujer se preocupó pero trato de no demostrarlo abiertamente.

—Lamento todo esto… de verdad no pensé llegar a tanto sólo… sólo quería a mi hija a mi lado, perdóname por lastimarte… por lastimarlas tanto Jan…

Se veía tan arrepentido, tan agotado mentalmente, tan parecido a su propio padre cuando recordaba a su esposa que no pudo reclamar nada, por ello mismo solo guardo silencio unos instantes.

A ese hombre no podía odiarlo. Pese a todo se notaba a leguas cuanto amo a María y cuanto deseaba el amor de Nadia, por eso solo esbozo una mueca en los labios ¿Hacia cuanto que no sonreía de verdad?

— Entiendo… Hank…— sintió extraño llamarlo nuevamente por su nombre. — pero estas cometiendo un grande error si piensas que voy a permitir esto… primero iras a bañarte, abrazaras a tu esposa e hijos y les dirás que no puedes vivir sin ellos, comerás bien dormirás dos horas y entonces… — sabía que seguramente él la estaría viendo con sorpresa, su tono mandón y aquellas palabras no concordaban con la situación — entonces… demuéstrale a Nadia que valió la pena esperarte tanto… y… venera el recuerdo de Maria siendo un buen padre para tus hijos.

Por fin alzo el rostro para observarlo y noto como las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas ajenas. Cual si fuera un niño pequeño al que se le indica que no ha hecho nada malo. Así fue como lo vio en ese instante.

Sonrió poquito, apenada y se incorporó para terminar sus actividades.

— Tenga un buen día Dr Pym…

— Hank… llámame Hank por favor…

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante esto.

— Tenga un buen día Hank…

— Gracias… Jan…

Escucho como él se retiraba y decidió volver a dentro. Tarareo una canción mientras cocinaba una tortilla de huevo y una vez que Katie y Alex llegaron, los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

— Mamá… h-hoy… William… y entonces… papi…

— S-sí, sí, luego le cuentas Katie ve a lavarte las manos…

Enarco una ceja al ver a su marido tan nervioso.

— Tsk… ese Pym… le prometió a Katie que aunque fuera mayor seguiría cuidándola siempre… no importaba nada él la protegería.

— Awww no estés celoso cariño…

— Pero Janet… tsk… es una bebé aun…

Se acercó hasta su esposo besándolo con dulzura, acallando sus inquietudes.

—Los bebés crecen también… y mejor conocido a malo por conocer — le hizo un guiño coqueto y se giró para preparar la cena, sin embargo fue tomada por la cintura y abrazada por su esposo.

Alex susurro a su oído algunas palabras que encendieron sus mejillas Janet, más no pudieron seguir cuando llego Katie exigiendo atención. Janet observaba su familia, nunca soñó con que algo así fuera posible, pero ahí estaban. El chico rebelde de la casa Xavier y el fruto del amor de ambos.

Esa noche, mientras sus cuerpos se unían en una danza llena de fuego se entregó al olvido mientras la temperatura aumentaba. Dejo que las sensaciones se devoraran en su cuerpo y por primera vez en dos años dejo de pensar en los aliens azules.

* * *

 ** _Ganas de huir; De no verte ni la sombra. De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,_**

 ** _Que nunca apareciste, Que nunca has existido._**

* * *

—… Quiero pedir formalmente la mano de Katherine en matrimonio…

Así fue como los preparativos comenzaron. Habían pasado diecisiete años desde que ambos jóvenes se conocieron, con veintitrés y veinte años habían tomado la decisión y en ese momento solo lo estaban haciendo oficial.

La primera en aplaudirles fue Nadia, con sus treinta y un años era una de las mejores científicas que podría existir en el planeta. No había cambiado mucho, más que ahora llevaba el apellido Pym Van Dyne. Seguía siendo una mujer inteligente y original, aunque con nulo interés en las relaciones amorosas.

De pronto Janet se incorporó y con una mirada calculadora hablo.

— Sir William Pym… ¿Qué tiene que ofrecerle a mi hija? — todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluso Alexander se quedó extrañado de la actitud de su esposa. Hank sonrió por lo bajo sin poder creerlo. Era como regresar el tiempo a aquella fiesta de cumpleaños donde la había visto por primera vez. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre. No, incluso lo era más, pese a algunas arrugas que comenzaban a notarse de cerca en el rostro de la mujer.

Se figura seguía espectacular pero ahora su tono de voz era mucho más maduro y sus acciones así lo reflejaban. O al menos hasta el momento en que pronuncio aquellas palabras.

Para sorpresa de los presentes William se incorporó, camino hasta donde se encontraba Janet y se hinco enfrente de ella. Katie observo con curiosidad antes de que el joven comenzara a pronunciar.

— ¿Qué puedo yo Ofrecerle?— Observo de pronto a Katie y esta vez dirigiéndose a ella solamente prosiguió. — sólo poemas, paginas incompletas, historias viajeras… un momento de estrellas recién despiertas— la sonrisa en Janet aumento mientras el sonrojo en el rostro de Katie comenzaba apareciendo. —nubes para tu jardín, hadas solitarias que no duermen, duendes hechos de palabras… una Mona Lisa sobre tu espalda pintada con acuarelas de mis dedos.— Hank sintió como Greer dio un saltito ante esta estrofa y observo de reojo si Alex se había molestado. —¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? Nada para ti tengo, solo suspiros que nos abren los ojos hacia la conciencia de la muerte, fractales de montañas no escaladas, el encanto de vivir en el presente.

William se incorporó y solicitando galantemente la mano de Katie la incorporo, tomando ambas manos menciono. —Soy todo tuyo pero nada puedo ofrecerte, peregrinos pasos al instante a los cráteres de plata invitarte, una vuelta con susurros a las islas de cualquier continente. Nada tengo que ofrecerte, solo un mundo verdadero lleno de milagros y mejor que este pero… no está aquí sino en mi mente.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó esa noche fueron las sonrisas y las lecciones de Janet sobre recitación poética.

Oficialmente desde ese día se convirtieron en familia.

Pero las miradas compartidas, las sonrisas escondidas y sobre todo aquel danzante destello que permaneció desde la primera vez le provocaba un desespero. Pues al cerrar los ojos solo le pensaba y eso le hundía en depresión.

Jamás le fue infiel a Greer, jamás le menciono aquella palabra a Janet. Incluso trato de huir de su propio pensamiento, reprochándose odiándose.

Porque amaba profundamente a su esposa.

Pero ese sentimiento sin nombre, no dicho ahí estaba, gritando y aferrándose y negándose nuevamente.

Y podía afirmar sin equivocarse que ella… pasaba por lo mismo.

— Por favor no se muevan…

La foto de la boda. Les habían acomodado a ambos lados de los novios, él con Katie a su izquierda y a su derecha Janet. Mientras que Greer estando entre Alexander y William. Por supuesto los novios en medio uniendo sus manos.

— Uno…

Por un instante, solo por un segundo pensó en un escenario distinto, con aquella mujer a su lado.

— Dos…

Seguramente discutirían bastante y sonreirían también, ella le regañaría por estar en su trabajo, él la querría solo para sus ojos.

— Digan Whisky

Sonrió para la foto y después sin darse apenas cuenta camino a hacia su esposa.

La fiesta paso sin darse cuenta y en casa nuevamente eran solo dos. Greer y él. El laboratorio volvió a ser su prioridad, pese a los constantes reproches de su mujer que terminaban en una ajetreada entre las sabanas de su habitación nupcial.

El tiempo no escatima, pasa cual si fuera un breve suspiro. Todo cambia, todo crece y se va y solo los recuerdos permanecen.

* * *

 ** _Ganas de besarte, De coincidir contigo. De acercarme un poco, Y amarrarte en un abrazo, De mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenida._**

 ** _Pero llegamos tarde._**

* * *

Aquella tarde de otoño Greer llego hasta él diciéndole no sabía que cosa. Había estado desvelándose por un nuevo descubrimiento que no entendía a que se refería su mujer, o al menos no lo supo hasta que entendió en los labios ajenos el nombre de Janet.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Tuvieron un accidente. Vamos Hank, Katie está en su octavo mes y no puede con esto sola…

¡Ah! Era cierto. Seria abuelo pronto… tan pronto.

— ¿Qué accidente?

— Hank… muévete…

Mientras Greer conducía trato de hacer memoria de lo que había oído pero no presto atención.

"Alexander y Janet festejaban su aniversario… ¿y luego? Ah sí, un coche los había embestido… embestido… Alexander se encontraba en estado crítico ya que había hecho lo posible por proteger a su esposa… ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo estaba Jan? "

Al abrir los ojos por fin pudo entender la situación. Los padres de su nuera estaban en el hospital y a quien contactaron en primer lugar al ser el único familiar fue Katherine.

La observo en la sala de espera, con sus ocho meses de embarazo parecía que iba a tener trillizos aunque fuera solo uno.

— Katie… tranquila dulzura… tranquila…

Observo que Greer abrazaba a la rubia, la cual por fin pudo comenzar a llorar. Eso le haría mal a al bebé.

— Iré a pedir informes.

La situación era delicada, Janet estaba inconsciente con una fractura en la clavícula, pero el que estaba en estado crítico era Alexander, con quemaduras de tercer grado en brazos, torso y rostro. Fue necesario que Katie se internara debido a las preocupaciones, mientras William regresaba de Chicago, Greer era quien acompañaba a la rubia.

— ¿Papá como esta mi mamá?

La voz de Nadia lo saco de su estupor. Pese a que Janet jamás fue su verdadera madre ella seguía llamándole así.

— Esta… estable… su esposo es el que esta delicado.

— No… Alex…— observo como su hija se sentaba a su lado y buscaba su abrazo. Si bien él era su padre, quien había desempeñado ese papel en su infancia había sido Summers, era lógico el shock que sentía con la noticia.

Fue una noche bastante larga, fueron días bastante intensos.

Todos los días Hank se turnaba con Nadia para verificar a alguno de los Summers. Katie quería incorporarse a estos cuidados sin embargo su parto había sido duro, por lo que debía permanecer tranquila y en recuperación al menos la cuarentena. Además de que el bebé la necesitaba.

Greer apoyaba a Katie cuidándola y ayudándola. Y William enfocándose en los negocios de ambas familiares todo lo que podía.

— Se llamara Nathan ¿sabes? Claro que los chicos están esperando a que te recuperes… incluso Alex estuvo a punto de salirse de su habitación solo para venir a verte…

El tercer día Alexander había despertado después de 24 hrs de operación. Janet llevaba ya dos semanas sin ningún signo de que despertaría.

Hank observo el rostro durmiente de la mujer.

"Tengo mucho miedo de que me pase lo que a mi madre ¿sabes? ¡Que horrible seria estar ahí y no estar al mismo tiempo!"

Recordaba aquella tarde de confesiones donde se enteró de su paternidad, pero más importante de los mil secretos de Janet.

Se atrevió por primera vez, después de tantos años a estar más cerca… a tomar su mano.

Apenas noto cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. ¡Por Todos los demonios! Se sentía… se sentía tan correcto tenerla así aunque fuera un instante.

Se arrepiento un instante de no decir nada, de ignorar aquellos burbujeantes sentimientos. Pero ¿de que servían? Llego l momento que se dio cuenta que había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella y sonrió. El escuchar como la puerta comenzaba a ser abierta fue el incentivo necesario para soltarse y tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas.

— Papá… ¿estás bien?

— Claro que si cielo…

— Estoy segura que mi mamá saldrá de esta, ella es muy fuerte y además Alex la está esperando y Nathan.

— Lo sé Nadia… solo… es triste que este así, este es su mayor temor.

El silencio se formó entre ambos. Escucho como los pasos se dirigían hasta él y de pronto estaba envuelto en los brazos de su hija mayor.

— Ella siente lo mismo papá…

Fue todo lo que necesito oír de su hija para afirmarse lo mal que estaba, si ella que era tan distraída como él se dio cuenta, con seguridad Greer y Alexander lo sabían.

Al día siguiente, cuando por fin Janet abrió los ojos, fue la última vez que la vio de cerca.

No es que tuviera miedo, tampoco que fuera una mentira. Incluso siquiera se trataba de respeto. Era algo que ya sabía con anterioridad. Jamás podía estar con esa mujer, porque pese a todo tenía la familia perfecta y ella también, ambos estaban felices con lo que tenían, porque era lo que necesitaban.

Por eso es que esa palabra, ese deseo fue guardado a su modo por cada uno, fue cubierto por un mantel invisible para seguir con sus vidas perfectas, para no imaginar de lo que se perdieron de encontrarse antes; para no lastimar al amor que tenían a su lado.

* * *

 ** _Que ganas de rozarte, Que ganas de tocarte, De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso, De fugarnos para siempre,_**

 ** _Sin daños a terceros._**

* * *

Alex se recuperó, aunque no volvió a ser el mismo, sus ojos brillaban con picardía cada vez que jugaba con su nieto o que estaba con su esposa. Janet siempre sonreía e incluso en alguna ocasión le envió un regalo por festividades o su cumpleaños.

Greer tan pasional, tan hermosa, tan ella misma en alguna ocasión le hablo del tema, sin pedir explicaciones le dijo que era libre de elegir… y él la eligió a ella. A su amada esposa. Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a amarla, a respetarla, a darle todo de sí, a enseñarle, a que amara la ciencia como él… y finalmente… finalmente Hank pudo descansar.

Nunca supo cuánto lloro mi madre por él… nunca supo que Alexander incluso la incito a irse para encontrarlo apenas salieron del hospital… tampoco supo que a los ojos del mundo yo era la hija de ambos. Mi primera madre, la madre que me dio la vida fue el lazo que me creo y yo… fui el nudo de su encuentro.

Cada noche, después de un poco de chocolate caliente me pregunto si alguna vez, en algún lugar lejano, en alguna "dimensión alterna". Ellos pudieron estar juntos…

Hace unas horas… después del segundo aniversario de muerte de mi padre es que mi madre, mi segunda madre no volvió a abrir los ojos.

* * *

 ** _Quizás en otras muertes._**

* * *

— Ella es mi hija Janet Van Dyne.

— Un placer Dr. Pym

Hank Pym tomo la mano de aquella chiquilla que en físico se parecía a su primera esposa María, pero era muy distinta.

— El gusto es mío señorita Van Dyne.

* * *

 ** _Quizás en otras vidas._**

* * *

Y así llegamos al final, con un guiño hacía los comics originales.  
Esta idea nació por la canción y fue una tortura no poder dejarlos juntos, aunque eso si... ninguno jamas fue infiel o algo así jajajaja.

Dedicado a Legendary: Cariño, por fin lo subi jijiji

06.06.2017


End file.
